A Hero's Heart
by Jester's Joke
Summary: Bluebell (Fem!Harry) has lived for many years as the MOD. It is now 2007 and she has settled down in Tranquility, Nevada. After two months and just meeting the neighbors -the Witwickys- her life changes. Now she has to deal with very tall alien robots that are in the middle of war and with the government, and with haunting memories. Let's not forget the soldiers of NEST.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR/AND ANY OTHER MOVIE/BOOK(S) MENTIONED IN THIS! All rights belong to J. K. Rowling and other other authors/movie writer or direstor. Well... please read, review, fav, follow and enjoy! ~Jester's Joke**

**Before I forget, instead of the HP series taking place in the 1980s-2007ish, it has taken place in 1880s-1907ish. Right now it is the year 1909. Oh, and keep in mind that magical peeps live longer than regular humans. Thanks again!**

**OH MY PRIMUS, **_**TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION **_**CAME OUT TODAY!**

**CHAPTER ONE: Pain of Hatred**

'_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_I like it rough,_

_cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all'_

_~Pain by: Three Days Grace_

Finally, the war is over and Voldemort is defeated. I can finally stop worrying about causing somebody's death or getting killed by a madman; but nothing can stop the nightmares, no memories from entering my sleep. Not even Occlumancy can block all of the memories from breaking down the barriers of the sanctuary in my mind that I created. _**THEY**_ attack me every night, _**THEY**_don't stop, _**THEY**_ never will until I felt every ounce of pain that they have.

_I can hear the cries of misery as curses flew around the battlefield. Voldemort was winning, the said man, no monster, was throwing curses as if it was free candy. With anewed vegence I walked through the duels; somehow not getting hit. As I drew closer to him, all that I could hear was Voldemort casting "Avada Kedvadra" and the shrilling scream that Voldemort would make. I never wanted to kill before, but then; oh Merlin! The temptation to kill was almost overbearing, as if in slow motion, Voldemort turned around with his wand aimed straight at my chest, his snake-like face grinned evilly as his cold, blood red eyes raked down my dirtied clothes. He let out a high-pitched laugh and the killing curse came out of his mouth and I tried to dodge it; I really did, but it hit my side. I stumbled onto the ground and let out a pained scream. There was black smoke raising from my mouth as I heard a shriek of pain exscape from my enemy's mouth. Slowly, the pain and the sreams died out and I laid there panting for breath. I heard footsteps near me and tried to see who it was, darkness overtook my vision._

"-ell, Bell... wake up for Merlin's sake!" I heard Ron yell and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I shakily reached for my glasses and put them on. Ron was towering over my body with a worried expression plastered on his face, but I knew it was fake. That all of his emotions for me had been fake from the very begining. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a calloused hand fell against my shoulder. I looked into a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a Ronald Weasley and I could see the hard hidden disdain and disgust for me. "Hey mate, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I am alright. Why don't we go down to eat breakfast, I'm starving." I said as I headed out of the dorms and to the common room where I saw my girls sitting on the couch in front of the fire placing whispering about something. I turned and motioned Ron to be silent and he gave me a grin and a roll of his eyes. I turned back at them and tip-toed behind my brown haired friend and lowered my lips beside of her ear, and blew.

"Aghh," Hermione Granger screamed; Luna Lovegood gave a giggle that sounded like wind chimes. Hermione turned her head slightly and tried to swat my face, but I backed up before I got hit. Luna was smiling brightly that could outshine the sun and jumpped over the back of the couch, which made her show off her legs and gave me a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. I kissed her forehead and smiled down at her and looked at Hermione which were also smiling at me. They changed over the years: from innocent, little girls to beautiful, young women.

Hermione's brown hair was now soft ringlets instead of the old bushy hair that she used to have. Her skin was tanned after that visit to Italy and her dark pink lips went perfectly with her body. She had the curve in every right spot that made you wonder if you had ever saw her in the Witch's Weekly. She had long fingers that were from her mother's side. And she had bright amber eyes that used to be light brown, but she was biten by Greyback while she was unconcious from a severe beating that I remember being from Rebastan Lestrange. Those amber eyes could make anyone fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness when you made the slightest mistake, and also make anyone get twisted around her finger. To most of us it is a curse, but to her; its a blessing from Merlin.

Luna had the innocent aura around her, but she was anything but innocent. She still had the soft, blonde hair and the bright, dreamy blue eyes because of her seer ability. Her skin had a slight tan tint to it, but you couldn't see it much. She had pale pink lips that talked riddles. And she still wears her bottle cap necklace around everywhere.

Hermione stood up from the couch with such elegance that could make angels weep and walked towards with her arms spread out. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and buried ger head into my hair. I returned her hug and squeezed her tightly. A throat was cleared and I had to bite the inside my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I looked up at Ron and took note to do this more often to see his face. He wore scowl and his face was reddier than his hair. His blue eyes were narrowed at me and I guess he tried to clear his throat again, but it sounded more like a cat choking on a furball. The same thought seemed to come to Luna because she covered her mouth with her hand and smothered her giggles. I took note that Hermione was wearing a large black t-shirt that I had never knew she had with the Coca Cola logo on it... wait, isn't that mine!?

"Is that my shirt?" I asked, staring at her with a slight frown. When she didn't answer me I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes slighty to make myself look irritated. That seemed to work because she started to chew her bottom lip and gave me a little grin that a pureblood would be proud of.

"Maybe," she paused a moment before she grin turned into a smirk. And with a smirking Hermione there is always trouble following. I stared wide-eyed as she continued. "Okay, yeah, this is your shirt-," Ron gave me a look of contempt and jealously. "-but Luna's is wearing your blue one." She, as always, was right. Luna was indeed wearing my blue sleeping shirt that went to her mid thighs, _'So that is way I saw her legs,' _I silently mused. I pouted at them as they silently observed me, so I didn't see it coming.

Ron came, fist flying and they knocked me to the ground. I tried to stand up, but he held me down as he repeatedly punched me in the face. I saw a blonde and blue blur trying to pull Ronald away, but he pushed her back. He got up and wiped his hands on his robes before he left through the portrait with a smug smile on his face. I always knew that Ronald Weasley always hated me, loved my fame; but I never thought that he would take it this far. I slowly sat up and saw Hermione looking at me with teared up eyes. "It'll... ba... oka," I struggled out while blood came out of the corner of my mouth. I was positive that there was blood covering my shirt and face, but I didn't care. As long as he doesn't lay a hand on my sisters then it was alright. I tried to stand up, but I started to fall back down. Hermione grabbed my arms and Luna came over and put my arm over her shoulder and Hermione copied her movements. We began to exit when the potrait opened up and to our surprise, it was Professor Severus Snape.**(A/N: Snape is still alive in my fandom, if you no like, then you no read, and so is Dobby, Fred, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. I don't know if Tonks died in the book... but in my fandom *dramatic pause* she is.) **

The Potions Master hadn't changed much. He still had his snarky atitude in class, but he didn't humiliate me anymore, not as much as he used to anyways. His skin was paler than it usually was because he was still healing from Nagini's bite, how he survived, nobody knows. He had the same black eyes with the matching hair, but the thing that I thought was funny, was that it wasn't greasy; it was actually quite soft and shiny. And he still had the black robes that made him look more scarier than he really was, his scowl making him seem even more dangerous as he looked around the common room until they landed on me. His scowl morphed into a face of worry. He hastily walked to my until he grabbed my bruising face gently, making sure he didn't hurt me. With one hand cradling my face, he reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. He lowered it towards my face and mummered, "Episky." **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled this wrong)**

I felt the blood disappear from my face, but my head was still throbbing. I slowly looked around and noticed that I forgot to put on my glasses; darn it! Professor Snape began to open his mouth, but Hermione beat him to it. "Bell, where are your glasses?"

I looked at Luna questionly: she was the only one in the room that knew my secret. She tilted her head forward and I sighed. I looked at Hermione and my professor and I swallowed slowly. I lifted a shaking hand and waved over my body, and looking down when I heard two female and on male gasps. Even though Luna knew, she never saw me unglamoured before. I looked at them with my Avada Kedvadra eyes. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth and I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up and to see black eyes that held so much emotions behind them. "May I see them?" Professor Snape asked quietly.

I nodded, knowing that my body was worse than the scars that was etched on my face. I stood up, making the older man and the young women back up. I walked up to a mirror on the wall that I had never seen before and looked at my reflexion. I haven't seen my reflexion for years without a glamour. My extraordinary green eyes were now glowing, from second year after Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets incident. My face was now barring many scars over the pale skin. There was the first scar that I got on my face that went from under my left cheek to my chin. Another was going through my right eyebrow, making a small gap. And I had my famous lightning bolt scar, which I positively loathed. Then there was a badly stitched up scar that went around the base of my neck, where a Deatheater tried to cut off my head and suceeded, but my magic kept me alive.

I slowly took of my shirt, inch by inch; I heard Hermione sobbing. When I had my shirt completely off, the sobbing turned out into full blown crying. I was positive that it was from the carving 'FREAK' on my back. My front and backsides looked like I was an experiment, and I was... for testing out weapons. To tell you the truth; I loved my scars. I know: Why would I love my scars? The reason why I loved them is because they represent what I have been through. Each and everything that I had survived. Every beating, taunt, torture session, and so much more. But I loved my tattoos more. On the top of my chest was a long ribbion-like scroll that said: _"I solemny swear that I am up to no good" _in a slanted cursive like writing. Then on my lower back on a small patch of unscarred skin was a map tied with a red bow that said _"Mischief Managed"_ in the same slanted writing.

I was broken out of my thoughts when a Hermione's shaky voice called out to me. "Dear Merlin, what happened to you, my Little Cub?" She was wiping the last of her tears away from her eyes as she looked down at me. She was about two head taller than my 5'3". I felt a soft hand trace my scars on my back and I tensed up a little until I felt arms wrap around my middle. I relaxed into the warm embrace that I could tell it was Luna. She had a average frame; about 5'5" tall. Her hair was buried into my red, silky hair that went to the middle of my back. I might as well as tell my life story, this was going to take a while.

"Why don't we take a seat," I stated, knowing that it sounded more like a order than a suggestion. Luna and Hermione sat on the couch they were sitting on earlier and Professor Snape transfigured one of the studying tables into a lounge chair and sat down. I went to sit on the floor, but Luna and Hermione scooted to the ends of the couch and Luna patted the middle, motioning me to sit down. I smiled lightly at the kindness that they showed me, even though I don't deserve it after my past. I sit down slowly and folded my hands in my lap. I wasn't too sure if I could do this, I looked down at my hands as they began to twitch slightly. A small hand covered my pale ones and I looked up and met Luna's eyes. Those blue eyes seemed to say, 'If you don't tell them then I will.' I sighed and began my life story.

"It began when I have been able to walk: I could already talk, write, read, and I thought like a seven year old child when I was three and a half. It was really amazing though, I mean... how I could do it. Before I could walk, Aunt Petunia used to go to the library and take me with her, and she would pick out books to read, and I grabbed one of them and she saw that-" Professor cleared his throat. I managed to look at him sheepishly. "Well, anyways," I drawled out like a Malfoy, "Aunt Petunia loved me like I was her own daughter, but she didn't love Dudley like that. One day, Uncle Vernon caught Aunt Petunia playing with me, and Vernon pulled her away saying, '" Pet, stay away from Freak, you don't want to catch her freakishness, now do you?!"' Aunt Petunia reach for me and Vernon pushed her into the closet, rearing her into unconciousness. I screamed as loud as I could at him and he back handed me. I held my cheek in shock and stared at him, mouth opened. He grinned and smacked me again, but this time I was prepared, I dodged him and kicked his shins, but then everything went black. I still don't know how that happened. But the beatings got worse over the years, and when I started Hogwarts; it went from worse to disasterous. In third year, Dudley began to joined in. Petunia tried to stop them, but she couldn't, even called the police: but that didn't work also. So, I became their experiment. They would try different weapons on me, knives, whips, chains, and practically anything else they could get their hands on. So-" I started cheerfully; as if I wasn't just talking about my past, "-any questions?"

I was positive that the tension was so thick that I could cut it with a butter knife. The young Potions Master, Hermione, and Luna stared at me with a opened mouthed face. To tell the truth; I thought they were going to think that I was another broken toy to throw away, boy was I wrong. Hermione and Luna practically threw themseleves at me. Professor Snape just laid back and watched the scene before him with a unreadable expression. Hermione and Luna were crying into my sides and I wrapped my arms around them tightly, rocking them slightly as I cooed at them. After several minutes, the cries became wimpers. Then a thought hit me, which made me chuckle. The other occupants looked at me as if I just told them that Voldemort wasn't dead and I invited him over for tea. "Isn't funny that instead of you all comforting me, I have to comfort you?" I declared. Luna lightly giggled, Hermione smiled and shook her head, and Professor Snape grunted. We sat in silence for moment before my stomach rumbled loudly. They turned and looked at me, I blushed a light pink under their stares until the Professor stood up, which drew the attention away from me.

"I think if you hurry you may make it in time to have a quick breakfast," his gaze flitted over us, "I shall be in the potion lab, getting the lesson set up. I shall see you then." He quickly swepted through the room, his robes billowing behind him. After a moment, Hermione and Luna got up, stretching out. They looked at me and I sighed, I really didn't want to get up. I just want to lay down and sleep, never to wake up again. But I got up, but it seemed that I wasn't getting up as fast as they wanted me to. They grabbed me by the arms, dragging me towards the portrait but then I remembered something. I quickly pulled away and walked over to my shirt. Slipping it on I turned towards my dolls I walked towards, smiling slightly. As we walked down to the Great Hall, we didn't meet anyone all the way, so we skipped and laughed all the way there. The potraits looked at us to see what was happening. Some stared, some giggled, and just a few glared at us for waking them up; but we ignored them. We stopped a few feet away from the Great Hall and took deep breaths. After we composed ourselves, we walked into the Great Hall, all went silent. Everyone turned to stare, that when I noticed we forgot to change, oh well! I also forgot to but my glamours back up, but screw it. I'm not going to pretend to be somebody that I not anymore. We quietly walked over to the Gryffindor table and ate the delicious food that the house elfs made for us. We didn't bother looking up to the stares or in some peoples cases, *cough cough* Ron *cough cough*, glares. After we finished our breakfast, we headed our different ways (Luna went to Charms and Hermione and I headed to Potions). Hermione had her tanned arms wrapped around my waist and her head leaned on me as we walked silently in the dungeons to Potions. We were walking in comfortable silence until we heard a small whimper in one of the abandon classrooms that we were about to pass. Hermione lifted her head and sniffed. A small growl ripped out of her throat and she let go of me. I wonder what it was that she smelled and I silently followed her into the dark room. A normal human wouldn't be able to see in the darkness, but I wasn't normal.

In the farthest corner sat Pansy Parkinson, seventh year Slytherin, hundled and silently crying, every once a while she would let out a small whimper. When Hermione crouched in front of her, she looked up and sniffled. Her blue eyes shined with tears and her light pink lips were into a sad frown. Her carmel skin was paled and the freckles that were on her cheeks were more pronunced. Her short black hair was now frizzled in every which way. I looked at her body's state. Her clothes were wrinkled and torn. Her top was missing buttons at the top, exposing her skin and part of her bra. Her black skirt was slightly torn at the bottom which made it look like she got into a brawl. Her long legs were covered in bruises, and her right ankle looked like it was broken her foot was missing a high heel.

Pansy had wrapped her arms around her torso and rocking back and forth slightly, mumbling under her breath. It seemed that Hermione didn't like what she was saying and snarled, which made Pansy cower further into the corner. I walked up to Hermione and laid a hand onto her shoulder, she looked up at me in silent questioning, which I nodded. She got up from her crouch and backed up a few feet. I slowly got on my knees and softly put my hand on her cheek. Her face turned worried to fear. She tried to move away but I cupped her other cheek and looked into her eyes. I softly asked, "What happened to you, Pansy?" I frowned and thought. She could have been scared of something she saw, probably not. I wondered for a while and decideed to try to solve this later. First, I had to get Pansy to a professor. I slowly dragged my hand to her slender shoulder and rubbed it. "We need to get you to Professor Snape. Nod your head if you understand me, Pansy." She looked at me, then Hermione, then me again, and nodded timidly. I carefully unwound her arms and wrapped them around my neck. I picked up her legs and carried her bridal style. I walked out of the classroom and Hermione followed behind us. Pansy buried her head into my neck and cried softly. I frowned slightly; whoever did this was going to be severly injured by me, then be given to Hermione as a chew toy during the full moon.

As we approached the Potions classroom, Hermione went ahead of us to open the door. She hurriedly slammed open the door and walked towards the scowling Potions Master. When I walked in with Pansy in my arms, for the second time today, the Professor's face morphed into one of worry. Everyone stopped to see what was worrying the Potion's Master. The Slytherins stared at their fellow Slytherin in worry and sadness. The male Gryffindors were snickering, except for Neville Longbottom. The girl Gryffindors were looking at the scene in pity and distrust. Pansy was a rather good friend of their's, but Ginvera and Ronald Weasley was sneering at her in disgust. When they saw me staring at them, they smiled at me and motioned me to go over there. I shook my head and turned back to the whispering Hermione and the silently fuming Potions Master. "Class dismissed," the Gryffindors left quickly. The girls and Neville whispering to themselves were joined by the Slytherin females. But the youngest Weasleys joined the boy Gryffindors snickering. The rest of the Slytherins were slowly leaving. Once the classroom was empty: just the Professor, Hermione, Pansy, and me; he asked the question.

"What happened and who done this to my Snakling?" He asked in a deathly whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything except for Fem!Harry (Bluebell)! Please read, review, fav, follow and enjoy! ~Jester's Joke**

**CHAPTER TWO: Revenge of the Broken**

_'Where are the people that accused me?_  
_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_  
_They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light_  
_They'll return but I'll be stronger'_

_~Unbreakable by: Fireflight_

Warning: Never be near one Professor Severus Tobias Prince Snape when he is in a bad mood. _Never_. The reason why: he lost control and blew up quite a few lab tables. I stood still, holding Pansy and watched the Professor calmly as he blew off some steam. Hermione was sitting on top of Professor Snape's desk grading fourth year essays. I just hoped that she didn't get blown up too, that would be awful for the Professor. By the time Professor Snape was cooled down, he was scowling and mumbling under his breath about wishing that Fluffy was still here to feed a certain someone to it. Hmmm... sounds lovely. When Professor Snape noticed that I was watching him, he blushed slightly. Oh Merlin! All Hades has frozen over! I watched, wide eyed, as the black haired professor plopped down into his seat and folded his arms angrily across his chest.

Hermione laid the stack of papers and quill down onto the desk and folded her hands in her lap. After a little bit Pansy wanted to get down. She tapped my shoulder and whispered that she wanted to be put down. I looked at her concerned before I set her down. She walked over to the Professor and standed in front of him for a moment before flinging herself into his lap. Hermione giggled at Professor Snape's shocked face and I laid a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles from escaping. Pansy seemed to not care about her surroundings because she snuggled closer into the Potions Master. A few moments later Pansy was sleeping as hard as a rock. Not even Voldemort could wake her, most likely.

I walked towards Hermione and settled beside her. She wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped mine over her shoulder. The professor raised a eyebrow at us and Hermione blushed while I smirked at him. Hermione looked at me and shook her fastly shook her head 'no' and shrugged my arm off her shoulder. I pouted at her and she stuck out her tongue, which I childishly returned. Hermione stopped and turned her head to the door and smiled. Not a minute later Luna entered, smiling sadly. "Hello Raven, Fallen Angel, and Basilisk. How is Flower doing?" She looked towards Pansy and gasped, balling her tiny hands into fist angrily. "Stupid Weasel is going to regret ever coming out of Lady Weasel's stomach!" She then stormed over to Pansy and looked at her, her eyes softing, a sniffle escaped. Luna hugged the Pansy and whispered something in her ear, making Hermione blush and Pansy smile and kiss Luna on the cheek. I looked at Hermione and sent her a questioning look. Hermione shook her head again and got up.

"I believe that Luna and I have some _unfinished business_ to take care of," Hermione said roughly, nodding towards Luna and Pansy, who nodded back at her. They walked out of the exit and I called out to their exiting forms, which I knew that at least Hermione could hear me.

"Don't forget to let me finish the _business_ completely," I smirked. Hermione lifted a thumbs up and I watched them until they were completely out of sight before I turned to the Potions Professor. The dark professor was looking at me with raised eyebrows as he was leaning back into his chest with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering what you meant by _finishing the business completely_?" Professor Snape commented smoothly.

"Oh, nothing much," I quoted, causing him to scowl. "Just having to finish something that was already started, you understand, the usual. Just like always," I added bitterly, chuckling harshly at the double meaning of my words.

He apparently understood the double meaning and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at me with his oynx eyes glassy. I was surprised that he even showed any emotion, but I didn't let it show. "Potter . . . I'm sorry for what you had to go through. Having to clean up the old man's and the Dark Lord's messes. I really am sorry," his voice broke, "I'm sorry that I wasn't enough to protect you. I had judged you as Potter's daughter; not as Potter's _and Lily's_ son. And I hope that maybe one day that you will forgive me for that. I know that it will probably be many years before you forgive me-"

I cut him off, "I forgive you."

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes. He stood up, grabbing my shoulders and searched my eyes, looking for any lies. When he was satisfied that he didn't find any he pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened at this new development and I felt my tee shirt getting soaked. I hesiantly wrapped my arms around the man's stomach. He sobbed into my shoulder, bringing up a large hand and dragging it through my hair. It surprisingly felt wonderful, so I didn't stop him. I let him take all the time that he needed to calm down and let his frustrations go.

We stood there for a good ten minutes before Professor Snape drew back, his eyes slightly puffy. "Thank you for forgiving me, I mean." I noticed that his voice didn't shake. "If there is anything else that I could do, Potter-"

I cut him off again, "Bell, please call me Bell or Bluebell."

He rolled his eyes, looking somewhat like the Professor that I knew. "_Bluebell_," he stressed out, "just tell me. I am in your debt."

Usually, I would refuse, but I believed that the dark Professor needed this, not just me, but for himself also. So I nodded my head and sighed in relief when I heard footsteps and something being dragged. I turned to the doorway and looked at was before me.

Ronald Weasley was looking up at me in disgust on his hands and knees, making his already bloody and bruised face look uglier than it already was. His ragged clothes were slightly torn and splatters of blood was coated his shirt. I about laughed when I saw lipstick smeared on his lips and neck, but I refrained myself. Hermione was towering over Ronald with a sneer present, Luna not much behind Hermione looking as if she was in another world. And Pansy had a frown on her face, hiding behind Hermione before she spotted me.

Pansy ran from behind Hermione and pounced on me. I balanced myself before I could fall to the ground. She wrapped her legs around my stomach, her arms around my neck, and buried her face into my chest. I balanced her bum on my forearms; not in a sexual way. I looked at the foul boy on the floor, who was looking at me with a nasty grin.

"So, the whore decided to go to you too, then. She has a talented mouth, if you haven't-" Luna came up and kicked Ronald in the jaw, a loud _CRACK_ resounding in the now quiet room. Professor Snape was looking at the Weasley in disgust and fury, as was everybody else. I set Pansy down onto the professor's desk before turning back to the disgraceful idiot.

I bent down until I was looking Ronald in the eyes. "You are a disgust to human kind, Ronald Weasley. Your type don't deserve to live, you should rot in the deepest pits of Hades. What you did was disgusting and unbelievable. I always knew there was a ugly side of you, but I never knew it was this hideous. Also, just for your information; I am not a lesbian," I stated coldly. He made my stomach curl, and I was positive that he did that to everybody else in this room.

An idea popped into my head. I smirked wickedly and resisted the urge to cackle. "I know exactly what to do with you!" I glanced at Professor Snape, who was looking at me with unveiled interest. I nodded and told the dark haired man, "This is what I meant by _unfinished business_," before I turned back. "Hermione, I believe you should cast a muffling charm and a ward on the doors, making sure no one can enter. Then you might want to get ready to hold this rodent down."

Hermione nodded at me, grinning before she waved her left hand towards the door and thrusted her right hand around the room. She then stood near Ronald, only close enough to grab him if he tried to escape. He looked at her with lustful and panicked eyes.

"'Mione, please, help me? I thought you loved me?" He reached a hand out to her but she stomped down on it. It crunched against the ground and it was out sounded by his scream of pain. I scoffed, _wimp!_

I smirked evilly and gave into the urge to cackle. He looked at me in fear. "You know, Ronald? You always did talk too much, it would do the world a favor if we shut you up." Luckily for me, ever since the Final Battle my magic has been releashed from the binds that the Horcurux had it in. I laid out my hands, fingers drawn up towards the ceiling. I called upon my elemental abiilities and I watched as three sharp blades from each hand grew out of my hands*.

I grinned in triumph and looked at the terrified rodent. "Hermione, hold his head still," I commanded. She complied and waited for my next command. "Now, force his mouth opened, and keep it opened." She obeyed without complaints. I squatted in front of him and grabbed his tongue. I looked at him, and for the first time let my insanity take over. "This might hurt just a little bit." And I sliced off his tongue. Blood gushed from his mouth like waves. We kept his mouth upwards, making him choke on his blood before I nodded to Hermione, who then let his head go. He began coughing up blood, it making a large puddle of red liquid.

I shared smirks with my fellow classmates and professor. Ronald was getting what he deserved. I decided to do one more thing that will hunt him for the rest of his life. _"Silentium cruciatus,"_ I casted with my middle finger on his head.

The "dark" curse wouldn't take affect for another couple hours, but it was so worth it. Let me explain this spell and where I found it. I was going through the Black Library a few weeks before we (Hermione, Ronald, and I) went to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. This spell means literally "silent torture". This could be for many tortures that you don't want to be noticed immediately and lasts until the caster casts the reversing spell (which I would never do such a thing!). But for a certain torture that you want to use then you have to _will_ it. Just like with wandless and wordless magic, which I have also accomplished.

Now, back onto course. Hermione slung the filth over her shoulder and walked out. I knew that she was going to dump Ronald in the Forbidden Forest, I smirked wickedly. Ronald wouldn't survive a day out there. Hermione and I have been practically _living_ in the forest since the battle. What could I say? Hermione had perfect reason, to let her beast side out. Me, though? I had no idea. I seemed to be drawn to the outdoors. It was like my magic sensed something within it, and I totally agreed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hermione, Luna, and Pansy wrapped their arms around me, with Professor Snape watching over us. Yes, we have had our revenge, but who knows; we might just have to do something like this again. My magic hummed in agreement and I felt my mouth curve into a sharp smirk. Yes, _Revenge_. I could practically taste the sweetness of it already.

**A/N: *- think of Wolverine's awesome claws. She can do that and more. You will just have to wait and see. Please Read, Review, and Fav! Peace Out, FanFictioners!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey people. I decided to post another chapter. I'm really am excited. The story seems to be going alright, we got a new puppy named George, and my sis is getting married this year! Oh my Primus, I'm about to combust with excitement!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Fem!Harry (Bluebell)! ~Jester's Joke**

**Chapter Three: Getting Back Up (Year 2007)**

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind_  
_With my head up, I know I'll be fine_  
_Keep fighting until I get there (yea)_  
_When I'm down and I feel like giving up_  
_I think again!_

_~Whip My Hair by: Williow Smith_

I look at myself worriedly in the mirrior. Taking a deep breath, I broke the glamours that made me look older. I watched as my body shrunk and morphed until it reached my original form. I looked at my original nineteen year old form. I still had the same as before, with scars and all. Only this time, I look more healthier. You couldn't count each of my ribs and it seem as if my skin was a second layer that clung to my skeleton. I finally filled out into a C-cup, a light six pack from working at the car shop after muggle high school. I have pale ivory skin, high cheekbones inherited from the Blacks, a button nose, full blood red lips that matched my now mid thigh lenthed hair that I twisted into a thick braid flung over my shoulder and my bangs covering the right side of my face. I usually wore black or some dark color, but mostly black. And lets not forget about my tattoos that were magically inked into my arms. On my left wrist was the sorcerer's stone and the school basilisk curling up around my arm until the upper part of its body was curled around the Goblet of Fire that was on my upper arm, the flames licking my shoulder. On my right upper arm was a cauldron with flames swirling around it, the flames leading to a phoenix. Then on the inside of my wrist was the symbol for the Master (or Mistress) of Death, which was not tattooed, but put there by Death himself.

I looked over myself, years spent living with Dray taught me to double check myself that I looked presentable. My pupiless Avadra Kedrava eyes raked over my choice of clothing. Steel toed boots that stored a spare wand, fishnet stockings, short black skirt to a third of my thigh, black tank top with a unbuttoned dark blue shirt covering, and my Mistress status ring. I gave a small smile in acceptance before I turned from the mirror on the back of the door. I jumpped over the railing of the stairs, landing with a reasounding boom. I just grinned at the very small adrenaline rush. It wasn't a big one, I mean, come on! A woman who has been alive for many years and has been any many battles; jumpping over a railing isn't very exciting if you think of it in my point of view.

I skipped going to the kitchen knowing that I was already late for class. I grabbed my dragon hide shoulder bag from the living room coffee table and head out, locking the door behind me. I walked over to the open garage and threw my leg over my red 2006 Buell Firebolt. I laughed at the name when I first got it because of my Firebolt broom **(A/N: get it? lol)**. I rubbed my magic against it before I started the engine.

Let me explain as quick as possible. Magic and technology do not mix, at all. Warlocks, witches, wizards, whatever you want to call them, have a magical core. Therefore, they cannot be around technology for a long period of time without it malfuctioning. I figured out over the years of living the the muggle world that if as soon as you come in contact of the technology that you are going to use for a while, then you can "touch" it with a bit of magic and it will work for you. There is a backfire though. If you do that, every time you use it then you better touch it with magic or you'll get electricuted, which hurts. Another thing, I told Hermione this and she tried it, it worked for her, but when we got somebody like Neville to try it, it didn't work. So I suggest that it depended on what type of magic you had and at what level. After several experiments we concluded that you had to be a neutral and that you had to be at a level seven to work. Neville was at a level five and Hermione was at level eight. Me, though, nobody knows, not even me.

I pulled out of the garage and the driveway. I looked at the neighbor's house and noticed that the green car was already gone. I had only been here two months and I still didn't know the neighbors. _Ah well, I go over later and greet them._ About halfway to school I felt the need to let loose my hair and listen to music. I looked around me to make sure nobody was watching and undid my braid, shaking it loose as I put the hair band on my right wrist. Now here came the slightly difficult part. I focused my magic on the motorcyle, focusing on directing it to school. I let go of the bars as I digged into my bottomless bag and pulled out my dark purple beats and my i-pod. I put the i-pod in my bra and attached my beats to it and slidding them around my neck, wordlessly casting a sticking charm. _The Haunting_ by Kamelot blasted through them. I gripped the bars and retracting my magic from control. I listened to music for the rest of the way to school.

I silently pulled in my regular parking space, which was closest to the exit, but around my space was very empty. Let's just say I don't like people touching my man, and he didn't like them. I slid off the seat and patted the comfortable leather. I felt it vibrate and shook it off. Silly me, I guess the _Daily Prophet_ was right and that I had started going insane. I digged back into my bag again before pulling my pair of sunglasses designed to shade my eyes. Hermione made these about twenty years ago to keep suspicions down that a pupiless person could see. I just had to make fake documents saying that my eyes were light sensitive and I had to wear glasses.

I strided forward, my boots clicking down on the concrete in the empty parking lot. I got a excuse not from the office and walked off to first block. Math, first block, Merlin help me! I admit, I may be smarter that a regular human, but no matter what, even if I had already learned this, I _loathed_ math. It wasn't the subject, because I got that down pat, I just hated any of the teachers that taught it, and it wasn't any different.

Ms. Phenz -a older German plump woman that had over large purple reading glasses and wore flowery dresses- had to be related to Voldemort in some way, I could swear it! If you were late, she would make you stay after class and write a report to why you were late for class, even if you took the whole day. Trust me, one of my classmates had the exact thing happen to him.

I entered the classroom, ignoring the stares of the students and walked up to Ms. Phenz' desk. I stood there until she looked up and she looked surprised at me. "'Elzo, Mz. Black." She saw the note in my hand. "Watz iz ziz?" She questioned. I silently handed her the note. She looked over it with curious eyes before her eyes narrowed and hardened. She looked up at me in disappointment. I flinched, I hated disappointment, reminded me of the the war-

She spoke without her always present accent, "See me after class, Ms. Black."

I silently nodded and went to my seat in the very back. I listened to my music on low volume as Ms. Phenz taught. I took notes and answered questions whenever asked. I felt nervous as class ended. I slowly picked my bag off the back of my chair and shut off my i-pod took my beats off. I wrapped it up and stored it back into my bag and slunged it over my shoulder. I walked forward and stopped in front of the desk. She sat back and crossed her arms. I saw a sliver of wood poking from her long sleeves and I felt my eyes widen. _Witch, she is a witch, Merlin!_

She smiled, showing her teeth, which was slightly pointy. _Is also obviously part vampire, goblin, or part veela,_ I added silently into my mental folder before filing it. "Elzo, Potzer. Itz haz been a long time since I last zaw youz."

I felt confused. "Who are you, miss?"

"Youz zould know mez by Amy zee orphanz."

I racked through my memories quickly before I gasped. I smiled widely and pulled my old friend into a hug. "Oh Merlin, I though I would never see you again after the house fire. Did anyone else survive?"

Her brown eyes dimmed, telling me everything that I needed to know. "Merlin," I breathed. I knew those children. I practically raised them. I felt my eyes watering, wanting to shed the unsheded tears. I took off the sunglasses and wiped my eyes as quick as I could. I straightened up like the soldier as I always was and embraced Amy once again. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled me back to arms length. "Never apologise for something that wasn't your fault, Chiming Bell." She wiped away her own tears. "Now go on, you have class to go to." I smiled at her and walked to the door. I paused at the door and turned to her and smiled.

"Just remember that you are living for Alfred, for all of them."

**~POWER OF PRIMUS SAYS THIS IS BREAK LINE~**

The rest of the day went by uneventual, that is until I entered History. History, the easiest subject for an over centurian. I decided to do mine on the Peverell brothers, my ancestors. I sat in the front desk, waiting for all of them to shut the Hades up.

"Okay class," the teacher told the chatting students. They ignored him in favor of learning more gossip. Sam Witwicky was silent, going over his project and taking small glances at Mikaela Banes, a pretty brunette cheerleadrer that was the daughter of Jack Banes, the owner of the car shop that I worked at after school sometimes. I could tell that she didn't like Trent, by the dirty looks that she sent to his back and the glances at Witwicky, which he never saw. The students were getting louder and more on my nerves. The teacher already gave up. I scowled, looks like I was having to go to desperate measures.

I got on top of the teacher's desk with said owner was looking at me like I was crazy, which like I said earlier, I might just be. The students kept chatting, though Banes and Witwicky looking at me silently. Banes nodded her head, seeming to already know what I was going to do.

"SHUT THE HADES UP, YOU BUNCH OF DUNDERHEADS!"

Now people write about experiencing it being so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Forget that, you could hear the molecules in the air move by how quiet it was. They stared at me wide eyed. I jumpped off the desk, breaking the fragile silence. I motioned towards the teacher to get started as I sat back down.

"Now that have got quiet," he sent a thankful look at me while the rest of the class was still quiet. Ah, you have to love channeling Snape moments. "We can get started." He looked at the list. "Banes, get up here."

Banes stood up with a old leather notebook clutched to her chest and walked to the front of the class. She spook about her very great grandfather from the late 1700s that settled in New Jersey from Germany. She told of his importance with declaring independence from Great Britian and getting started on ideas on how to run the government. At the end, the jocks wolf whistled as I clapped politely.

The teacher looked startled at the sudden noise that woke him up from his nap. He looked at the clipboard then looked start at me. "Black, up front."

I took a deep breath and took the small, wooden box from my bag. I walked up front and sat the box on the table. I stuck my right hand in and slipped off my status ring. It seperated into six other rings. I looked at the seven rings and picked out the Peverell ring, which just happened to have one of the three MOD objects, though nobody never really needed to know that . . . except for me. I sat it out on the table, careful to have my magic around it, never know when someone would try it on or steal it. They would be able to do it if my magic wasn't surrounding it. I took out a fake copy of the Elder Wand, there was no need for them to know that it was in my left boot either. I didn't bother taking out the cloak from my bag because muggles couldn't see it. I did know that not all these students were muggles, there was a few wizards and witches. I didn't bother taking out _The Tales of Beetle and Bard_ because I knew this story by heart.

"I am doing my genealogy report on my ancestors, the Peverell brothers. There names were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. There is a story written about them from where I come from." I began to tell the tale: **(A/N: Ya'll can skip this, this is the story of the three brothers which I do not own.) **

_"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._  
_ And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._  
_ So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful that any in existence: a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree in the banks of the river, and fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._  
_ Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._  
_ And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._  
_ Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._  
_ In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._  
_ The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._  
_ That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._  
_ And so Death took the first brother for his own. _  
_ Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._  
_ Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._  
_ And so Death took the second brother for his own._  
_ But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

I picked up the riplica of the Elder Wand, showing it for all to see. "This is rumored throughout the place I live that this is the Elder Wand, the wand that could when any battle. It is made of elder wood. It is fifteen inches long and has a Thestral tail- hair core. It is said that the core is for the wizards that have conquered Death."

I saw a hand raised into the air. I nodded towards Witwicky. "So your family is rumored to be wizards that happen to have cheated Death, and turned out to be just tricked?" I nodded at him.

I picked up the Peverell ring, the Resurrection stone glinting in the sun. "And this is the supposed stone that could enable you to speak to the spirits of the deceased. We call it the Resurrection Stone."

Witwicky raised his hand again. "Then what is the ring for, then?"

I smirked, "Good question, Witwicky. The ring is the Peverell ring. The original ring of Cadmus Peverell. It states that whoever wears this ring and doesn't die, is the heir of Peverell, and shall become Lord or Lady Peverell."

Witwicky raised his hand again. "What about the Cloak of Invisability?"

"Well, you obviously wouldn't be able to see it, since it is, after all, invisable. But I don't have it," a small lie, "But that is the story of my ancestors." I collected my things, stuck my hand in the box once more, letting the rings combine back together before I slipped it back on my left middle finger. I walked back to my seat and sat down, placing my bag in my lap. There was a moment of silence before there was clapping from the back of the room. I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of the class period until Witwicky went up to present his report.

I listened avidly, silently filing these facts for later. I felt a small, strange, aura coming from the glasses, so to say I was suspicious was an understatement. I ignored the idiots snickering and Witwicky trying to auction off his stuff. No matter how tempting it was to ask to buy the glasses, I knew that I need not bother.

As soon as he finished the bell rang. I stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder once again and walking out of the classroom. I walked down the hallways and out of the building. I let out a sigh when I felt the sun blissfully shine upon my pale skin. I savoured the moment as I walked to my motorcycle.

I saw the Healey BJ8 that was in my neighbor's yard parked near my bike. I raised an eyebrow and strided over, full intention to figure out who had the guts to park near me. As I got closer I saw a man that was starting to bald and had a slight belly on him. He was leaning on the car, as if waiting on somebody. He reminded me of Witwicky, if only a little bit.

"Hello," I greeted the man. He looked over at me surprised and curiously. "Who are you?"

He grinned, "I'm Ron, Ron Witwicky. Who are you, I haven't seen you around here before?" He inquired.

"I am Bluebell Black, your newest neighbor."

His grin got wider and I was afraid it would crack his face. "Ah, Judy was wondering who you were. It is great to meet you, Bluebell-"

I interrupted him, "Please, Mr. Witwicky, call me Bell or give me a nickname. Bluebell makes me sound so old." Which I was.

"Only if you call me Ron," he said sincerly. I nodded just as I heard Witwicky yell "It's an A!" as he ran towards us.

He stopped beside me and offered a hand. "Hi, nice report, by the way. I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky."

I took the offered hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Bluebell Black, but please call me Bell or something." I looked at Sam with a light smile. "It was nice to meet you both, maybe we can all have dinner together sometime."

They nodded and I waved goodbye as I walked over to my baby. I threw a leg over the seat and touch it with my magic and then cranked it up. I drove off and a thought ran through my mind as I sped off. _It is time to move on and live._

**A/N: Quick shout out to **Opinr **and **Bast Misao **for reviewing! Also to all the ones that have fav and followed this story!**

**Thanks, please keep reading, reviewing, fav, and following it! It really warms my heart. Also, I really am asking you to review if you think it is going alright so far. Because I don't want to write a fanfic that everybody going to be hatin' on! ~Jester's Joke** ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HP OR TRANSFORMERS!**

**Chapter Four: One Crazy World**

_Angry words and honking car _  
_Satellites and fallen stars_  
_Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards_  
_Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic_  
_Broken headphone filled with static _  
_Lonely room you've got nowhere to run_

_~American Noise by Skillet_

The first thing I did when I got home was change into more comfortable clothing. Changing into my steel toed boots with black skinny jeans and my wand tucked into them, a black tank top under a silky emerald-green button up shirt. I wore my ring like always and filled in my piercings which consisted of three small hoops for each ear and a bar for my tongue, along with an emerald for my belly button.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. If you had to describe the kitchen, then I would say that it was magical. A place where you could make anything you want. I walked towards the granite counter and grabbed an apple from the basket before heading back out. I paused at the door before I summoned my music, _"Accio my i-pod and beats."_ I walked down the driveway and took a bite out of the apple, sweetness feeling my mouth. Apples, my favorite fruit in the whole world. I kept walking on the side of the road as bits of traffic went by. As I walked I listened to music, namely _Kamelot; Skillet; Nickelback; 30 seconds to Mars;_ amongst other things. I arrived about four.

"Hey Bell," the workers called out. I gave a cheery wave back before heading to my work spot. I took of my outer shirt because I knew that the workers never gossiped about any other worker, but hey sure did gossip about others. And today wasn't any exception.

I was working on a beat up, dirty, and faded Saleen-modified Ford Mustang police car that the owner asked for _"To Punish and Enslave"_ painted on it. I thought it was strange for a police officer, but hey, I wasn't going to not listen to the customer. Anyways, I was working on this car when the gossiping started.

"Hey Rob, did you know that the Greenes are moving to California," Pete called from his spot.

Rob grunted before replying, "Did you know that the Witwicky boy is getting a car today."

I decided to bump in before they had the usual "Gossip Battle". "Well, did you know that Jack is getting out soon and that he wouldn't tolerate this gossiping in his shop," I snarled as I stood up and faced them, my hands on my hips.

They both managed to look apologetic. "Sorry Bell," they said. It took a moment before the words went to their heads. "Jack is coming back? Whoop! Whoop!" They explained before they calmed down.

"How did you know that?" Frank asked from behind them, causing for them to both jump before trying to look as if they weren't even surprised. Notice I said "tried". They kind of looked as if they were about to wet their pants.

"I've been checking up on him whenever I brought him a cake once a month. Jack told me the other day whenever I visited him that he is getting out in about a month or so, depends. But he IS getting out sometime for this year unless they manage to find a dirty secret. Which I believe that he doesn't have any."

"What about Mikaela?" Pete wondered.

"He said to not tell her, and don't worry; she is at a party right now."

They grinned at Jack's antics. Jack always loved to surprise people and it seemed that jail didn't stop that.

"Alright, back to work," Frank commanded in a no-nonsense tone. We did as told. I went back to fixing the car, though it didn't take as long as it looked like it would. It had dents, needed washing, new paint job with waxing, and it had a few wires loose. I wiped the light sweat off my brow and looked at the clock. 9:00 PM. I let out a sighing in relief. Thank Merlin she was about to get off work in thirty minutes. Wouldn't that be a relief! Everyone had left earlier, leaving her to lock up. She cleaned up her work area and washed her hands in the large sink. Casting a silent and wandless cleaning charm she sat down on her working bench and waited.

Just as I sat down I heard a knock on the door. I went over and answered it. It was a police officer with black hair and some grey peppered into it. He had a square jaw and tan skin. He peered at me from behind his glasses. With my heighten vision I could tell her had brilliant red eyes. _Great, some type of magical creature . . . maybe a vampire. Nah, he would be pale. Hmm, maybe he is part vampire. Now that would make some sense, but is he doing out in the hot part of the town? And a police officer nevertheless?_

I smiled at the police officer despite my uneasiness of knowing he wasn't fully muggle. "Hello officer, what may I do for you today?"

He didn't smile back, though he did slightly smirk. "Hello, fle- girl. I dropped off my al- car earlier and I came to see if it is done."

I ignored the slip ups, even though it confirmed that he wasn't normal. For all I might know, he might just be foreign. But he didn't have an accent. Maybe he lived in America for a while and lost the accent? Who knows, but I wasn't going to bother trying to figure out. "Ah, yes. The police car. Yes, it is finished." I looked at him more clearly. "Do you want to get the car now or tomorrow?"

"I'll take it now, if you don't mind," I knew he was sarcastic. Though I wasn't going to give the pleasure of getting a reaction out of me.

"You will have to pay, also."

"I know," he pulled out a wallet. "How much?"

"825 dollars, sir."

He pulled out nine one-hundreds and handed them to me. "Keep the change."

He got into the car and drove off. I huffed, that was kind of rude! I turned back to the shop and locked the door. I stuck the keys into my pocket and closed the door. I slipped on my motorcycle and took off into the night. _Man, I need to let off some steam._

**O.o THIS IS A BREAK LINE o.O**

I did exactly that. I had gone to the nearest junk yard and stood in the middle of it before I let my magic out. It created a huge explosion. Not one of those _**KABOOM!**_ ones, more like one of those really silent ones that caused twice the damage. Now I have to nurse a head ache. Lucky me, I am a witch so I can take a Pain Relief potion and that is it.

I sighed happily when I felt the throbbing pain in my head disappeared. I put the rest of the potion back in the cabinet and gathered the ingredients to make a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. I munched on my cereal happily as I walked out onto the front porch in my pajamas. My bare feet made no sound, though you could hear _Lullaby by Nickelback_ bursting from my beats. I don't know why I listen to music so much, but it helps calm me down. Let's not forget that I seem to always have my music on me.

I sat on the railing and munched on my Cocoa Puffs, watching with calculating eyes. I felt like something big was going to happen, and my feelings have never been wrong in all my years. I took off my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes. Man, last night felt good, but made me sleep in later than I would like. I started to go inside when I heard bicycle peddling and a car on the sidewalk. I swiftly turned on my heel and looked at the road. Sam was riding on a bicycle with a black and yellow Camaro chasing after him. I noticed that nobody was driving. I grinned, now I had something to do. I ran inside and grabbed some random clothing and pulled on my boots.

I went to my garage and went over to my tool box. I typed in a code and it popped open. I grabbed an arm cannon for each arm and attached each on with magic. I got a P99 and loaded it before shoving it into the back of my pants. I shoved my magic at my babe and it roared. I raised my eyebrow. I didn't even crank it up. Hmm, I could test it later. I swung on it began to race after the Camaro.

I caught up with it quickly. One thing that was different though, it wasn't a car anymore. Nope, it was this huge 16 foot robot. I blinked before cocking my eyebrow at it. It wasn't out of the ordinary, I mean, I've seen dragons, werewolves, magic, and other supernatural. This wasn't out of the ordinary for me. I looked at the other one and frowned. It was the same car I fixed up yesterday. And it looked as if the Camaro was protecting Sam and Mikaela. I jumped off my babe and walked over to the children. Sam looked at me in confusion while Mikaela looked at me in recognition.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

I snorted, "Don't you remember your neighbor. It's me, Bluebell. Now come on, I need to get you to protection." I began to drag them towards my motorcycle when a stick like robot got in front of us. I crouched into a defensive position and aimed my arm cannons at it.

"Run," I commanded the children. I heard their steps get further and I looked at the foot tall robot before I shot at it. It dodged the plasma ball and jumped on me. I fell back, a piece of sharp glass going into my back. I winced, that was going to be a pain to get out later. I punched it, knocking it back. I began to advance once again when it ran past me. I made a grab for it and missed by just a hair. I turned and saw it pounce on Sam.

"Ahh, it's on me!" If it was any other situation, I would have laughed. I came forward as Sam struggled to get it off. I saw Mikaela come forward with a chain saw and she looked at me. I shook my head and she looked at me confused. I reached to where Sam was and plucked the robot from him. He squirmed in my grip and bit at me. I growled at it and held it by its neck and grabbed the head with my other hand. I began to rip off its head, it squealing in pain before I ripped it off completely. I dropped the body and tossed the head at Mikaela. She shrieked in disgust and I chuckled. Sam moved forward and kicked it like a soccer ball say, "Ain't so tough without your head, are you!"

My chuckles grew into laughter before I suddenly stopped and turned towards the Camaro. The police car was gone now and the Camaro turned robot was looking at us. I put my hands on my hips and waited for somebody to say something.

It slightly surprised me that it was Sam who broke the silence. "I think we should go with him." I nodded in agreement and started to move closer.

"Why?" Mikaela asked, her voice high-pitched in slight fear.

"I think that he wants something from me," Sam reasoned. "The other one wanted something like glasses from me."

Mikaela still looked hesitant. Sam turned towards the robot. "Do you speak, like, talk?" He asked loudly.

_"XM satellite radio- Digital cable brings you- Columbia broadcasting systems-" _the Camaro whirled through different stations.

"That means you talk through the radio," I clarified.

_"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful!"_ The Camaro answered, clapping its hands.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked, taking a step forward.

_"Message from Starfleet captian- Through the inanimate vastness of space- angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" _He pranced around lightly and pointed to the sky.

"Are you an alien or something?" Mikaela asked skeptically. Yeah, I know I sure believed it.

The Camaro nodded and transformed and the driver door opened and honked at us. I didn't listen to the children as I got into the back of the car. Before I took my short nap I heard Sam say one thing to Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to e able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

I grinned as I lightly began to drift off. Maybe the boy was finally growing up.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and long awaited update. Thanks for all that reviewed. I was sooo happy that y'all like it! It makes me feel as if I drank a ton of energon! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and the Autobots will be in the next chapter. Please read, review, fav, and follow! ~Jester's Joke**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress: *Looks around frantically* Shh! He's following me!**

**Ratchet: Femme!**

**Authoress: Crap. He's upset that I took his throwing wrench. Though he has no idea where it is! *Slyly smirks before using non-existant ninja skills to silently get away***

**Ratchet: *walks up and looks at readers with his handy wrench in hand* Stupid Femme! *smirks* Jester's Joke does NOT own **_**Transformers**_** or **_**Harry Potter**_**, except for Bluebell!**

**Authoress: Meanie!**

**Ratchet: *turns and starts to run towards Authoress* I'll get you now! *Lifts up wrench***

**Authoress: *eyes widen and starts to run off* Hope you enjoy! Ahhh!**

**Chapter Five: Make That Two Crazy Worlds**

_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_  
_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_~ ET_

I woke up from my light nap when I heard other cars pull up. I got out of the Camaro and straightened my clothes out to hide my other weapons underneath. Hey, spending years on the run taught me to keep myself prepared for anything. I always had them straped on my body, no matter where. Especially when I slept; you never knew when somebody would ambush your area. I looked at my clothing and felt the urge to face palm. I wore my boots, black skinny jeans, and a black tank top with lacy designs decorating the boarders. _Dear Merlin, I am wearing a lacy tank top! How humiliating!_

I took a good look at the four cars in front of us. A blue Peterbilt 379 truck with red flame decal; a silver Pontiac Solstice; a black GMC Topkick; and a yellow Hummer H2 (Rescue Vehicle). A voice in my head squealed at all the possibilities before the vehicles transformed.

I watched in fascination as gears clicked and they grew taller. The silver one was the shortest, save for the Camaro. Then it was the Hummer followed by the black GMC. But the Peterbuilt was by far the tallest. They all looked at us with these bright blue eyes. I looked at these taller beings in awe. _What and who are they? Where did they come from? Were they built?_ So many questions, theories, and _the possibilities_ ran through my mind at that moment!

The tallest one -which was obviously the leader- lowered down till he wasn't as high and didn't make Sam as nervous as before. _Thank the higher beings, the boy looked as if he was about to piss himself!_ Which was true.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, great-grandson of Archibald Witwicky?" He -sounded like a he, anyways- asked in a deep rumbling voice that gave you the impression of a important noble.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah," Sam answered, gaining a little confidence.

The Peterbuilt being stood up to its full height. "I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The Hummer turned robot said, "But you can call us Autobots for short."

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" He did a cool fancy move and landed on a nearby junk car and posed. "This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz's electric blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Optimus stated, "This is Jazz, my Second In Command.

"How did he learn to speak like that?" Sam asked.

"The World Wide Web," Optimus answered. Hah, not everything from the Internet is good to learn. I learned that the _hard_ way.

Optimus then waved at the GMC. "This is Ironhide, my weapons-specialist."

Ironhide pointed his arms at us, which happened to turn into these wicked looking cannons. "Feeling lucky, punks?" He rumbled loudly. He looked like he was smirking, if he could. I nodded and was rolling on the balls of my heels as the children looked as if they were scared out of their wits. Which they most likely were. I would have been too, if it wasn't for my fasination with weapons and living a long time.

"Ironhide, stand down," Optimus ordered.

Ironhide looked as if his puppy got kicked and lowered down his cannons. "I just wanted to show 'em my cannons."

"You can show them to me later, Ironhide." I piped up, grinning like a child that got Christmas early.

Ironhide nodded at me and Optimus glanced at me before introducing us to the yellow Hummer being next. "This is Ratchet, the CMO."

A light beam came from Ratchet that ran over Sam. "The boy's phermones suggest that he wants to mate with the female."

I grimaced and took a few steps back from them. _I had so better not be that female_. He was practically a child and not my type. Sam and Mikaela shifted awkwardly and averted their gazes. I inwardly giggled; so it wasn't me, thank Merlin!

"And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said, looking at the Camaro Autobot.

Bumblebee made a few air punches and _"Check the rep, yep, second to none."_ flowed through his radio.

I decided that since they introduced themselves that it was time to introduce Mikaela and I. I walked over to Mikaela and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is Mikaela Banes," I spoke with a hard voice, making sure I was loud enough for them to hear. They looked at us. Mikaela waved shyly.

"And I am Bluebell Black." I finished the introduction.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm having a big writer's block and I would write more, but I have been so tired lately, even when I don't want to be. Also, I noticed that I only have about 10 reviews. I love that they at leasy tell me when something is confusing and that they like my story! I love it, but I am only human, and therefore I have the weaknesses of a human. I am greedy. I'm hoping to at least reach close to 20 reviews. If not, I don't know if I will update. I will also be trying to change the summary, cause personally, it sucks aft. It is kinda misleading as somebody pointed out. So I hope you read, review, fav, follow and ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

*******Rubs eyes sleepily* Frag it all, I feel as if I'm about to offline. Primus, I hope I will be able to write this chapter. *Yawns* Anyywayyyys . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bluebell. *Falls back to sleep, snoring loudly***

**Chapter Six: My Guardian**

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_  
_~Someone's Watching Over Me_

I listened as Optimus Prime explained the war, old Witwicky, and Megatron. Then there was the pair of glasses. I remembered them from when Sam showed them off in class trying to sell them.

Once he finished his speech, Mikaela turned to Sam, fear and worry in her blue eyes. "Sam, you better have those glasses."

Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee's car form and the rest of them transformed back into cars. I was fixing to join them when Ratchet request that I ride in him. I didn't want to deny him, and I didn't want to get on the medic's bad side. Medics are evil, so it is good to be on their good side.

I sat in the passenger seat with my elbow on the door, propping my head on my fist. It was quite for a few minutes before a familiar voice spoke from the radio.

"Ms. Black, will you permit me to scan you?" Ratchet asked me. I guessed it was the same thing that Sam went through, so I nodded my head in acceptance. A red light scanned over me, sending a tingly feeling through my body. My magic stirred for a minute and I feared I might've lost control before it calmed back down.

"It seems that you are healthy, have several scarring tissues, some type of ink on your outer layer-"

"Skin, Doc," I interrupted. "It's skin."

He made a sound that was similiar to a clearing of the throat. "You also have many refixed bones, have had several broke bones in the past-"

"Okay Doc, I know this. I can explain this to you later when we aren't on an important mission. Okay?" I knew it was rude, but I could care less. Right now, we had important things to do.

Ratchet grumbled for a minute before he finally settled on a question. "Why do you have so much energy in you?"

I blinked, so he could feel my magic. Should I tell him the truth? I pondered for a moment before I replied, "I will explain that with the rest of my scan results." At least this will give me some time to come up with an answer.

He let out a sigh, the air vents letting out cold air, causing me to slightly shiver. Ratchet immediately turned on the heater and I chuckled.

"Ratchet, you just chilled me for a moment. If you have the heat on, then I might melt."

Ratchet's heaters turned off quickly. I giggled, he took that _seriously_! Ha, so funny to see an alien take a saying so seriously. The rest of the ride was silent and I got out of Ratchet as soon as he parked. I walked over to Sam, who had just got out of Bumblebee along with Mikaela.

"Sam, I am going to my house to get a few _things_," I told him. He nodded and I walked off. I quickly walked into my house and went straight to the hallway closet. I opened it and saw my weapons' cabinet. I began to put more weapons on my body, but making sure I wouldn't have difficulties of getting them by placing a few charms on them to make sure they won't fall out, and a did a spell that Hermione created in the 30's to make unlimited room on my body, so I could put an unlimited supply of things on my body. I then placed a feather light charm so I wouldn't drop under the weight. I'll admit; I am strong, but I am not that strong.

The lights flickered for a moment and I looked up before shrugging. I placed bombs, daggers, a few guns, and strapped a few glocks on my thighs. I grabbed my AK47 and made my way to the door. I paused, and grabbed a long trench coat from the coat hanger and slipped it on. I walked out the house and noticed that it was abnormally quiet. I saw Ironhide in his car form in the driveway and walked over to him. I opened the door and got in the passenger seat.

_"Get in the driver's seat and drive, femme."_ Ironhide's voice came from the speakers. I didn't question it. I reversed and began to drive away from the Witwickys' property.

About three miles away was then when I talked to him. "Where do we need to go?"

There was a few moments of silence before he replied._ "It's clear now. Just keep your hands on my steering wheel while I drive."_ I did so, absently tracing loops in the wheel. He shook and I stopped, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence before it was broken.

_"Why do you have many weapons? Aren't they too heavy for you to carry?"_ He questioned me.

I needed a quick lie. "I have many weapons because I have a feeling there is going to be a battle, and these weapons are made by light weighted material."

He was silent once again. _"What is that energy in you?"_ I mentally sighed, frustrated that I kept being asked that.

"I guess you can call it my life force." That was what Hermione told me during one of her lectures, if I remember correctly.

_"I notice that other squishes don't have this life force. Does that mean that they are dead?"_

I snorted. "No, they are not zombies, Ironhide. I am different from other mo-humans around me. My life force is like a normal human's blood. If my life force is drained, then I will die." Yep, that is what happens with witches and wizards.

He stayed quiet for several minutes as we drove down the roads.

_ "Would you like to be my charge?" _Ironhide piped up.

I blinked. "Is that like you being my father?"

_"No. It is like me being a, erm, guardian as you squishes call it."_

I thought about it. I couldn't see in cons, but I aw plenty of pros. I couldn't be on the bad end of his temper, he will protect me, and he just happens to be the weapons specialist, and I love weapons.

"Yes. I accept your guardianship, Ironhide."

**Real short chapter. I'm sorry about that. I am having really bad brain farts and my brain wants me to start another story. I know I shouldn't, but I learned I shouldn't ignore my brain the hard way. So, I am hopefully going to be continueing this story as I write another. Sorry if this is slightly disappointing, but look at a good point Ironhide is a guardian! :P And don't worry, Ironhide will be the Lennoxs' guardian too! Please fav and follow. Oh, and review and tell me how I did please!**


End file.
